Bell of the Ball
by reyna218
Summary: welll "from people hating to fellas who fall for you do what you gotta do you're doing it all for you" well i dont really know if that's relevant, but i like that line. anyways, read if you feel like it. haha hope you enjoy :D


Hey guys! haven't been here in a while... ha ha. neither have you!!well anyways...i felt like writing a new kinda story... the reason...well... hopefully if i'm able to get the end you'll find out. :D but here we go! usual couples anyways. ha ha i don't like to mix them up, it gets confusing sometimes. :D oh, italicized stuff is their thoughts.

ANYWAYS! STARTING! 3...2...1...ROLL TAPE!( a.n. i don't really know what that means, but i always hear it RIGHT BEFORE the movie starts. lol)

* * *

"Rikku...I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on..." A tear fell...not of happiness or from a staring contest...but from brutality...of the heart. 

"YUNIE!! It's OK! He's stupid! You'll find someone better than him! So what if he looks like that guy from your favorite show??!!?? But still... _I can't believe what happened...They were the most cutest couple...If they lasted 2 more months he and Yunie would've been one year! And for middle school kids, that's a LONG LONG LONG LONG LOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG time..."_

"Now I can't even watch my favorite show anymore...that stupid jerk..._We had just broken up then gotten back together 3 months ago... _OH HEY!" Suddenly the world seemed a little brighter for Yuna. A loud muffle was all you could probably understand from Rikku, who was by then stuffing her face with chocolate. _"If you won't eat comfort food, then I'll eat it for you"_

"Maybe! ...Just maybe...he's just worried that he's not good for me...Like last time! And then we'll get back together again! Yes! I finally understand now!"

"Yunie... it's different now. He... You... there's a reason. Remember? But y'know what bugs me the most? He's out crying during P.E because he doesn't have you anymore. And HE'S the one who broke up with you...OVER MYSPACE! REMEMBER? You could get someone better than him!" All this would seem like an illusion for the older audience...that Yuna's just a kid, not old enough for 'real' love...But there are no boundaries in love... and there are different types. Understanding and accepting them is what matters.

"I need to run to him and tell him! I need to tell him that I still need him!" She ran as fast as could but she couldn't find him, which was surprising since they were ALWAYS together at lunch. "_Where else...OH! THE BASKETBALL COURTS! Then I'll check the bleachers."_

**AT THE BLEACHERS**

"So ayy...How you holdin' up? Doin' fine?"

"Yeaaa...sniff...I'm ok..._I'll get over her. It's no big deal... she's the one who...nah...I won't think about it...It was too scary._"

"Tche...Who knew She could be like that? I always thought she was cool. Now I just think she's bipolar. My bad, ITS bipolar."

"Ayy Seymour. Ain't that a lil too cold? Sure I mean she did yell at him. But ya know it was jus cuz she thought he didn't like her no more. Ya?"

"Whatever Wakka..."

"Hey...Wakka...that's not true what she said though...it's...not true. " His head shot up when he heard his name.

"Woah...speak of the devil ..." Wakka and Seymour said it both.

"Hey...um...can I talk to you? ...Alone?" Yuna just came from running across the school.

"Sure..." As soon as they were alone Yuna went straight to the point.

"ARE YOU REALLY OKAY WITH THIS?... "

"Huh...oh ya. Of course... I never go back after I say something..."

"But...you said...You'd love me forever...and only me..."

"...Yuna... I'm sorry. I just can't. I'll just stay single...for now...Promise. I won't get with anyone anymore...As soon as we're broken up for good then I'll let my heart wander. But for now you're the only one I can see. You're the only one I can think of...The only one ..."

"Then why can't we be together again! Please! I won't do what I did...ever again! So please...Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry...but I can't. I just...don't believe we can just go back like that. I'm sorry. It's over." He walked off while Yuna just stood there...depressed. The words "it's over" kept repeating in her head..."_Just like on myspace..."_

**WHILE AT HOME**

"I won't wait for his calls..." No use. She still kept her eye on her cell, until was snatched by a girl around her age at the table.

"Yuna, You should know he won't be calling you. He said it was over."

"mm...yea...sure...I'm...gonna go do something."

"Ayyy Yuna! Play us a song ya? Me and Lu wanna see how good you've gotten." Wakka and Lulu had been a couple since February 15th. Wakka was too shy to ask on Valentines day but he was able to muster up the courage the next day. They've only broken up once so far, which was about a month after they got together. They still count their anniversary to be 2-15 though. "Preferably a sad song, that might help you. Express what you're feeling into something positive." Lulu had always been the smarter of the two. (a.n. obviously! just kidding! haha)

(a.n. Try to listen to Vera's Theme, which is what Yuna's going to play.)

"_I can't believe we're over... no more hugs...no more kisses...no more 'zing' whenever I see him...no more reason to wake up in the morning...only a reason not to. I think I understand now...When you break up with someone...you're no longer a part of that person's life. You realize things that never seemed to be there...You start to wonder what you're going to eat for dinner and when to do you're laundry...when all this time you just realized you had been doing so at another one's place."_

"WOAH! Who died?" Rikku and Gippal just walked in the back door. Gippal was always cracking up jokes to lighten up the mood. The atmosphere around him just seemed so positive you wouldn't think this guy was real. Whenever he and Rikku were together it was almost unbearable if you weren't around their level of happiness. The both of them were silenced when Lulu had shot a look at them. It wasn't just one of those "you better not take that cookie from the cookie jar" it was like Jet Li giving you a look saying "You can beat me up...but don't touch the hair! I will kill you!".(a.n...ok weird comparison, bear with me. xD) The group let Yuna, who was already on the verge of tears, finish her song. Once the last key was played her head slowly rised and a smile formed.

"Lulu...you're right. I feel soooo much better now. Let's go out now! I'm starving!" Everyone smiled. The depressing mood and just lifted and the atmosphere just felt free. Like something had been released. At least that's how Yuna would have described it. Right now, she knew where her loyalties were. All she needed were the people that were currently around her.

**chapter one end. **

* * *

**um...well...what do you guys thing? is it...ok? if not then i'll just delete it and wait until i'm better. But anyways...it was sorta hard to read it at first i guess since my intro was kinda energetic. haha i guess that's a bad thing.well sorry if i have typos and such, i dont have an editor. I write to escape where i dont wanna be and well it actually helps me alot. critisizm is welcome i guess. im not one for hating though. **


End file.
